


Magnus Bane Tarot Card and Psychic Readings

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Inspired by: What happened to Malec from the AU episode?





	1. Chapter 1

_Alright. This is definitely the last phone call I'm gonna take tonight._

The warlock breathes in deeply and sits up trying to sound not to exhausted with his existence: "Magnus Bane Tarot Card and Psychic Readings - how can I be of service?"

"Good evening. I'm facing a dilemma and from what I have heard you may be exactly the one I am looking for."

"What are you dealing with?"

"Well it is not a what but rather a who. See I have recently met someone, a very dashing young gentleman and I sincerely believe great things lie ahead of us. Still I would love to hear what's in your cards for me and him, a second opinion so to speak on how to proceed."

A shuffle noise fills the silence between the lines. 

"Of course. Let's have a closer look."

"I'd prefer nothing more."

"The first card reveals overall characteristics of your potential partner. The second card refers to your relationship and the third one is a manifest of future development...Oh. That's a very rare combination. The gentleman seems to be a very kind soul who goes to great lengths to protect the well-being of the people he cares for. He tends to be very giving, charming and adventurous but first you have to tear down the walls he has build to hide himself."  

"Very Interesting. This perfectly corresponds with my first impression."

"You are going to unlock something in him and he in you. In fact I see a unique love which will take you to places you have never been before. Still there will be a strong bond which links you together. So that you can always find a way back to each other. No matter where you are."

"How fascinating. I definitely hope so. And under the right circumstances I have no problem of being tied down and opening myself up for new experiences."

_What the fuck? Is he for real?_

"Um...well regarding the future I see only smaller obstacles on your way to unending happiness. They are going to challenge you a little bit but ultimately you two are growing as a couple and your relationship will bloom even more. I hope these answers are satisfying."

_Lucky bastard...if I would just get a glimpse of that..._

"Well almost."

_Are you freaking kidding me? Ungrateful brat._

"I have still one question left. When will you go on the first date with me so that we can start our trip to and I quote "unending happiness?"" 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was planed as a short story but your feedback was so nice that I decided to add a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it too. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

Magnus wakes up and before even opening his eyes a soft smile settles on his face. His mind wanders back to last night and to his...no it is literally much too early to have this thought.

Not after just one date. No matter what his cards has revealed. Usually they don't lie but predicting the future is a delicate art of interpretation. And if it comes to yourself there is simply no way of not being biased.

Still somehow he has the impression that Alec Lightwood would not have cared, if the cards had provided less or even no hope at all for them. 

In fact he seems to be the man who doesn't give a damn about fate, it is him setting up his destiny and not the other way round. He actually greeted Magnus with the doofiest smile: "It is probably a good idea to get rid of those cards, they clearly don't do you and your charisma justice. And they haven't revealed the size of the sledgehammer I need to tear down those walls you have build."  

Magnus didn't even make it through the first sentences without blushing.

It still feels unreal that someone is eager to conquer his fortress of solitude with such a playfulness ease. 

For almost a century he has put up piles of effort to stay away from anyone except his closest friends. 

Most of his time he is home alone, curled up on the couch with a good book, tea and his cat. And let's be honest: those keep him better company than most of his fellow human beings.

Like Camille "Queen of Clinginess" Belcourt, his last relationship. The one who made his body and soul scream for silence. Maybe a hundred years were finally the right amount of time to open his ears and heart again. Still he has to stay cautious and not miss warning signals again. 

When Camille entered his life he was swept away by her sincerity: "I will always stay by your side, my precious Magnus." What a stunning declaration of commitment he thought.

Well it lost a little bit of its charm when she brought her substitute coffin to his loft after just one month of dating. He should have known by that. Which vampire does such a thing? 

And the rest literally went down the drain when Camille began to follow him everywhere, even into the restroom. 

 _"Oh Magnus, isn't it great that we share everything and don't have any secrets from each other?"_ (Who needs privacy in a intimate relationship, right?) 

 _"Why is this woman smiling so much at you Magnus?"_  (Ask her, it is your sister after all) 

 _"The last time you told me that you love me was ages ago. Have your feelings changed?"_ (It were two freaking days.) 

 _"Can't you pick a new favorite color which fits better with mine?"_ (Sure Jane)

No matter what he did or not Camille always radiated the feeling: It - he - was not enough. There was always a desire for more or something different. They could never just relax and enjoy the moment.    

Because she sucked his freewheeling and joyful spirit out so precisely with her constant attention craving and need for reassurance it took some time to gather the strength to focus on his own needs again. 

 _"Look Magnus, I found the perfect suit for you to wear at our wedding."_ (Hello, we haven't even once discussed the topic of marriage?!?!)

" _Why did you blink so often? Don't you wanna see me?"_ (THAT'S IT!!!) 

He simply nodded and all hell broke loose. After breaking up with her she kept him stalking for months. Magnus even tried to be patient with her in this stage but when she sent out invitations to 'their' engagement party to the whole Downworld he lashed out and put a magical restraining order between them. Whenever she would come near him within ten meters she would be portalled straight back inside her coffin. Her yelling still echoes in his ears from time to time. 

Now Magnus can only hope that Alec and he are not going down the same path. Well the oldest son of the Lightwood family didn't seem to lack neither in self-confidence nor in funny ideas.

In fact for their first date he invited him to attend the monthly Trivia Night at Hunter's Moon: "There is no better way of getting to know each other than through finding out what you know about the world." 

He has a point. After the evening Magnus is now aware that Alec's mind is basically a collection of strange history and animals facts; they both suck in the sports category and share love for all kinds of countries, music and food. And Magnus can always gain some points with his passion for literature. Obviously it was a perfect combination to achieve the first place that night. 

Clearly Alec Lightwood likes to win because when they announced their victory the most mischievous grin lit up his face and he threw his arms around Magnus: "We did it. We did it." 

And in that moment - almost effortless - Magnus realized how his walls already began to crumble. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus has almost forgotten what it feels like being embraced with such a pure joy on the spur of a moment. 

In the first seconds he tenses up but then his wild running heart catches up to Alec's delight with a surprising determination. His shy smile is still not reaching far up to his eyes, especially in comparison with his date, but now it suddenly seems only a matter of time to get there. 

Alec walks him home that night, their hands slowly brushing against each other. After talking the whole evening they hardly say anything and Magnus comes to another realization. He has always thought that he needs to be alone to enjoy the silence, especially since it was so hard to find it in the presence of Camille. 

Having Alec by his side gives him an unfamiliar peace of mind. Until they are just a few streets away from his loft. Suddenly anxiety kicks in again. 

How to say goodbye? Or should he invite him inside for a tea? No, bad idea. Even if he would like nothing more than the evening to continue Magnus doesn't want to give the wrong impression that he is ready for next steps. Hell they haven't even kissed once. He hasn't kiss for almost a century. 

So Magnus does what every reasonable warlock would do in such a circumstance. After fumbling for his keys he basically slams the door in Alec's face without even saying properly farewell.

Now he has definitely left the wrong impression. He stumbles into the hallway and curses himself for screwing up everything within the last moments of their otherwise perfect night. He hasn't even got the phone number of Alec. Sure his date knows how to reach him but Magnus doubts that he will ever try after his disgraceful exit. 

He already imagines himself throwing a pity party with ice cream on the couch. Probably for the next years. An angry "Why the hell am I like this?!?...Fuck." leaves his mouth. 

"Me?" 

What? 

Surely his mind has played a cruel trick on him for revenge. 

But then he hears the most adorable laughter coming from outside his loft. Which can only mean one thing. Magnus rushes back to his entrance door and opens it with full force. And there he still is. Alec grinning all over his face like Magnus suddenly feels inside.


End file.
